Bloodied Roses
by Awesome adventurer
Summary: Fiona is the only human in a academy full of vampires; but no one knows that. But when the Vampire King starts to have eyes for her, Fiona may just start to have feelings for him too. Will he unlock her guarded heart? (Rating may change to M)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! This is my first attempt at a Fiolee fanfic and my second fanfiction! I'm not so sure about this first chapter so leave a review if you liked it or have critiques. Also, the rating might change to M later; but for now it's staying T+. I know my punctuation is bad so please bare with it. Thanks and enjoy!**

Fiona's POV

I almost fall as the people push me from the car and speed away. It's my fault I'm here, hanging around all of these blood sucking vamps. I had gotten expelled from all the schools I went to back home for fighting. Finally the foster care system sent me off to a academy for vampires. No one here knows I'm a human. If they did I would probably be dead. I see all these pale skin freaks that could suck me dry in a split second and it kind of freaks me out, but I'm a tough girl and I won't let these monsters hurt me! I can feel all their eyes on me and it makes me feel uncomfortable. I walk across the lawn to the administration office to get my private room key. Although it seems expensive they bought me the cheapest one, only because I need to apply things to make me look like a vampire heck they even had my teeth filed to look like fangs! I grab my key and head toward the girl dorms.

Once I get into the dorms the high pitched squeals of girls meeting each other pierced my eardrums. I hurry and look for my dorm. When I reach the end of the hall I see the silver numbers of my room number on the nice door. I unlock it and the door slides open with a creek. Once I step through the door I see how much bigger the room was than I expected. It was much like one of those hotel rooms that have the living area. It had a nice kitchen with a small table, a living area with a TV, and on the other side of the room was a queen sized bed. "Wow, I thought they said this was cheap..." I mumble to myself as I set all of my bags on the floor next to the closet. I pick one of them up and unzip it; it making that horrible squeak that I absolutely hate. The first bag is filled with my clothes so I hang up all of it. The second bag is just stuff like my straightener and shampoo so I unpack it all into the bathroom.

After I unpack and make my stuff, I flop onto my bed. I know that the academy is having everyone eat dinner together at the school, but I really just feel like staying here. I mull over the idea and conclude that I have to go since these are the people I'm going to be living around for the next few years and I should probably get to know some of them, even if they are monsters. I get up and change into some jeans, a navy blue tank, and my leather jacket. I grab my key and slam the door behind me.

As I walk across the finely cut grass to get to the banquet, I realize how vast the campus is. The whole campus is almost as big as a town! I enter the banquet hall alongside some other people; but I open the door and I'm faced with blood, a whole lot of it. I can feel all the color fall from my face, and I swear it made me paler than the makeup I have to wear. I felt light headed as the metallic smell flooded my senses. I couldn't stop myself when I fell backwards. I expected to hit the solid floor, but I felt two hands catch me as I fell before I blacked out... I woke up in a strange room. "You sure took a fall there." a deep voice said from another room. "Who are you?" "I'm Marshall, Marshall Lee." "I'm Fiona. So where am I?" "You are at my dorm. So I guess you haven't been around that much blood before, huh?" "Yeah. I don't think I can get used to that." Marshall came over and sat next to me on the couch. "So are you feeling alright?" "Why do you care?" "I don't really just making conversation." "Well I'm feeling fine." I get up to leave but I feel his hand circle my wrist. "Do you mind staying for a bit?"

Marshall's POV

The truth is that There's something different about this girl from the other vampires I've met since becoming the Vampire King. And this girl was really hot! "Why?" She asked with a confused expression. "I don't know, maybe because you are really pretty." I said pulling back onto the couch. She glared at me "listen, I'm not some whore." "No, I didn't say that!" I said sounding almost hurt by her accusation. "I just want to hang out with you, that's all." I said getting closer to her. When I got up close to her, her cheeks darkened. She narrowed her eyes and punched me. Pain swelled in my cheek "Ow, my cheek-meat!" I yelled. She stood up and left without another word, slamming the door behind herself. The fact that she's feisty, makes her even more alluring

Fiona's POV

I'm pissed! I stomp through the grass to the dorms. I barge into my room, crashing onto my bed; the warm, inviting blankets enveloping me. I can't believe I just was in a man's room before school even started! I exchange my jeans for some comfy pj pants, and my jacket for my sweater. I stiffly walk over to the couch; my bare feet chilled against the hardwood. I lay down on the couch and eventually fall asleep on the soft cushions to the sound on the TV.

**hope you enjoyed my "first draft" please leave a review it helps a lot! If I get enough reviews, I'll probably continue this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello fans of this story. I'm sorry for not updating in quite a bit. My school work is getting harder to handle and I just found out today that my great aunt passed away. Please understand that I might not update in a while. In the meantime you should like my Instagram page I made for this account (awesome adventurer) I will post art I make for all my stories and also AT and death note fan art. I love all of my loyal readers and I'm great full for your understanding. ~Awesome Adventurer 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys... Now before you all are like "where have you been?!" I just need to say that I have no excuse for how long it took. Honestly I lost inspiration and I don't even know where this story is going anymore so if you have ideas either review or pm them to me, thanks! :)**

**I wake up groggily and turn over to see my clock say 11:24. School started a few hours ago! I jump off the couch and run across the cold hardwood. "Shit, shit, shit..." I mumble to myself as I tug on my jeans. I run out the door and I stop mid-way through the hall. I don't have my makeup on! I turn to rush back to my room. I start to run down the hall but I freeze. A vampire is walking down the hall toward me! I try to hide as well as I could, but the girl seemed suspicious. When she passed I ran back to my room. My heart is racing. I could've gotten caught. **

**I applied my makeup and by the time I finished it was around the time of lunch, which meant next was 4th period, music. I grabbed a apple before I left and headed for the school. The bell for the end of lunch rang out as I ran across the field. I maneuver my way through the crowded school toward the elective hallway. I get my class, and when I open the door I'm immediately shoved backward as a male vampire. He sneered at me. "Outta my way, idiot!" He said pointedly. I'm fuming, as he ignores me and heads into the classroom. "Hey, blondie you alright?" I hear a deep voice call out from behind me. I turn to see the same dark haired boy from yesterday. He held his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he easily pulled me up, but he pulled me toward him so his face was near mine. He gripped my hand tightly and stared into my eyes intently. I glared at him, staring into blood red eyes. "What do you want?" I say sharply "Just want to help a beautiful girl." He said, trying to look innocent. "Well thanks." I yank my hand out of his grip. I left him out in the hall dumbfounded as I entered the class. I sat next to a girl with long jet black hair with blood red eyes. "Uh, hi." I say awkwardly "Hey." She mumbled as she picked at the studs on her leather jacket. Just then jackass Marshall walked inside. "Omigod! It's the Vampire King. He's SO HOT!" "Look it's **_**him**_**. Don't wanna screw with that guy." I heard the people around me actively whispering. "What's so great about this guy?" I whisper to the girl next to me. "That's Marshall lee, my hot-shot older brother." She said with a annoyed expression. "He's the Vampire King?" "Didn't you know that?" She said looking at me quizzically. I cursed mentally and tried to find a way to explain such common knowledge. "Uh- I lived way out in the sticks and we didn't talk politics much." I say, hoping that will satisfy her curiosity. "Oh cool. Well I'm Marceline and to meet someone who doesn't fawn over my brother is pretty cool." "I'm Fiona. And honestly I don't get why these girls like him." "Trust me, you don't want to capture his attenti-" just then Marshall walked by us and winked at me. "Guess I spoke too soon." **

**The teacher called out "Hello class, I'm ; I will be your choir/acting teacher, and will be your band teacher." She gestured toward a tall man with a black/grey beard and spiked hair who wore glasses. "Hey. I'm glad to see we've got a lot of musicians in here!" Mr.O smiled happily at all of us. Just then, Marshall who was sitting in the row behind us leaned up to me. "Hey, blondie." He whispered in my ear. I smacked him on the forehead sending him back to his seat. For the rest of class Marshall trying to show off with his bass skills, but I am more interested in Marceline's bass playing, which exceeded Marshall's ability in my opinion. "Wow! You're really good, Marcy!" "Thanks I-" she started but Marshall cut her off. "Pssh! You wanna hear some REAL bass playing, you should hear me." he said conceitedly. "Actually I have heard you play; and honestly Marcy plays **_**way**_** better than you." I said and we high-fived, leaving Marshall fuming.**

**TIME SKIP WHEEEEEE!**

**I have Marceline over just jamming. We talked about how awful her brother is and some different stuff about school. "Hey, Fi?" I look up from my phone to look at her. "Yeah?" "I need you to promise that you'll be careful around my brother." she says with her 'super serious face'. "Sure, Marcy. I will keep my guard up at all times." I say raising my right hand. She released a relived sigh. "Why do I have to protect myself around him?" I ask "Because my brother always pursues what he wants." "Well, not me." I say and we high-five.**

**After Marceline left I started to watch a movie from the vampire realm. It supposedly was a horror about a crazy outbreak of humans killing vampires with sun-rays and wooden stakes. It's funny because in the human world this would be considered action. I hear a knock at the door and I glance at the clock which read 10:30. Who could be here so late? The door clicks as I swing it open to see Marshall. "Marshall! What are you doing here?" I ask, really surprised to see him here. "I'm here to figure out why you don't like me." He said pushing his way through the door. "I never said I didn't **_**like**_** you." I said defensively "No. Not that like. Like, **_**LIKE**_** me." I felt a ping of sympathy for him "No, Marshall... I don't like you like that. But I can't say I don't like you as a friend.." He looked unsatisfied. "Well maybe with time I can chance your mind." he said with a soft smile. Then he put his hand on my cheek and gently leaned in and kissed my forehead and left, leaving me blushing and baffled at the event that just happened. **


End file.
